Arthur Douglas (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = Bounty Hunter; Agent of Chronos; Former real estate agent | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Burbank, California | Creators = Jim Starlin; Mike Friedrich | First = Iron Man #55 | Death = | HistoryText = Real estate agent Arthur Douglas, his wife Yvette, and daughter Heather, were driving across the Mojave Desert from Las Vegas to Los Angeles when a spaceship carrying the mad Titan named Thanos passed overhead on a surveillance mission to Earth. Wishing to keep his existence a secret, Thanos destroyed the automobile in case its passengers had seen his ship, and then landed to make certain they were dead. Satisfied that they were, Thanos left. Unknown to the Titan, his father Mentor had been monitoring his activities on Earth to examine his son's latest handiwork. Mentor discovered that Heather Douglas was still alive, and took her back to Titan to be raised. She later returned to Earth as Moondragon. Mentor determined that the threat of his son Thanos could no longer be ignored and wanted to create a being of sufficient power to defeat Thanos. Enlisting the aid of his father Chronos, who millennia before had become a discorporate wraith, Mentor had Chronos seize the astral form (living consciousness) of Arthur Douglas before it had completely fled from Douglas's body. Chronos and Mentor then fashioned a humanoid body from the Earth's soil, granted it superhuman powers, and cast Douglas' spirit inside it. Thus they created the being who would become known as Drax the Destroyer. Mentor blocked all of Drax's memories of his old life, instilling in him monomaniacal hate for Thanos. For years, Drax served as Thanos' nemesis, thwarting certain of the Titanian's plans, but never crushing Thanos himself. Thanos hired legions of alien mercenaries just to keep Drax away from him. Finally, in Thanos' campaign to possess the Cosmic Cube, Drax, in the company of the Avengers, Captain Mar Vell, and Moondragon, saw Thanos destroyed. Suddenly lacking a reason for existence, Drax wandered space in grim contemplation. By the time he learned that Thanos had managed to rematerialize himself, Thanos had once again been killed, this time by being permanently turned to stone. Drax, purposeless again, used Captain Mar-Vell as a scapegoat upon whom to vent his frustrations. Sometime later, Drax was contacted by his daughter Moondragon and invited to join her in her journey through space in search of knowledge. Drax accepted. The two rode aboard Moondragon's personal starship Sensia, and came upon the planet Ba Banis, a world of humanoid aliens caught in a vast civil war. Moondragon decided to used her mental powers to quell the conflict and then decided to set herself up as the world's goddess. Drax recognized that her ambitions were ignoble and so sent their ship to Earth with a holographic distress message. The Avengers responded and discovered Moondragon's world of mentally enforced tranquility. Freed by the Avengers from his daughter's mental domination, Drax advanced toward her, seeking to end her menace. In order to stop him, Moondragon mentally forced Drax's life essence to vacate his artificial body. Later, after subduing Moondragon and returning to Earth, the Avengers placed Drax's body inside Sensia and sent it into space programmed to self destruct. Without Drax's spirit inside it, Drax's body was destroyed when the Sensia exploded. Several years later, when Thanos was resurrected by Mistress Death, Chronos chose to re-animate the Destroyer as well to again combat his mad grandson, and granted him with even greater physical power. However, Titan's God did not take the means of Drax's death into account, and the Destroyer's mind retained the damage done by Moondragon. Despite this setback, following Thanos' defeat and the subsequent breakup of the Infinity Gauntlet, Drax was chosen by Adam Warlock to safeguard the Power Gem as part of the Infinity Watch. Eventually, due to internal strife, the Watch fragmented and went their separate ways. Afterwards, Drax returned to Titan with Moondragon, who would successfully petition Kronos to restore Drax's mind to its former acuity, at the cost of some physical power. Thus, Drax was restored to his original condition. A short time later, Drax was accused of the murder of Elysius and several other individuals. Warlock, along with Gamora, Pip, and Genis, tracked Drax down and subdued him in time to find that the real culprit was the re-animated corpse of the original Captain Marvel. Using his soul-gem, Warlock traced the being controlling the corpse...a creature within the Negative Zone known as Syphon who was using the Nega-Bands as a conduit. Felled by a backlash of psychic energy, Warlock was unable to stop the transfer of the Nega-Bands to the unconscious Drax, who flew off into space. Warlock then gathered his allies and pursued Drax, finding that Syphon was using Drax and the bands to rip a portal into the Negative Zone, a portal which threatened the structure of our Universe. Summoning all of his strength, Warlock yanked Drax free and removed the Nega-Bands, causing the portal to shrink. But, before the portal could completely close, Syphon yanked Warlock into the negative zone, and in front of the audience of Blastarr and Annihilus, Syphon took Warlocks gem, and used it to re-open the portal. Warlock recovered, and fought back, but without his soul-gem he had little chance of subduing both Blastarr and Annihilus before Syphon was successful. Fortunately, Drax arrived with Pip, Gamora, and Genis (who was once more possessor of the Nega-Bands) in tow. As his friends fought on, Warlock went on to damage Syphon's conqueror wheel, thus closing the portal once more. Syphon attempted to use the soul-gem to kill Warlock, but found his attack turned upon his own soul. He fought back long enough to flee his own body. Warlock again claimed the gem, and along with Drax and his other companions, returned to our Universe. Since then, Drax's condition began to revert. His mass and strength climbed back to previous levels, and his mind became clouded once more. Finally, he sought out Moondragon, which led to an altercation with Genis-Vell, son of Mar-Vell and the new Captain Marvel. In the course of this struggle, Drax was transported to the microverse with Genis, where he finally found acceptance and happiness on the planet K'ai, where he remained for some time. Earth Fall Drax is later seen on a prison ship with Paibok, Lunatik, and the Blood Brothers. He is accused of murdering 200,000 Skrulls. They are to have been transported to an intergalactic prison, but the ship crashes on Earth under mysterious circumstances. Drax attacks the others to keep them from harming innocent lives. His intelligence comes back to him at random intervals during his fight with the other prisoners. While on Earth and at a low-point of intelligence, he wanders through Alaska and confuses a young girl named Cammi for his daughter. As he slowly wanders through the country side, he encounters Paibok yet again. Paibok ruthlessly murders him, yet Drax emerges with a new body with a higher intelligence and possibly other unknown abilities. This "new" Drax kills Lunatik and one of the Blood Brothers. The mini-series ends with Drax and Cammi back on a prison ship. Annihilation Surviving Annihilus' attack on the intergalactic prison known as the Kyln, Drax and Cammi team up with the last member of the Xandarian Nova Corps, Richard Rider (Nova). Together they fight against the advancing Annihilation Wave. Drax teaches Nova the power of concentration so that he may contain the entire Nova force. Moreover, Nova asks Drax to teach him an important lesson: How to destroy. During a doomed battle between the Annihilation Wave and the United Front on Daedalus 5, Drax stays behind to fight off the invaders while Nova and the rest of the group (including Cammi) finish the evacuation. Drax fights his way to one of the Annihilation Wave's ships in his quest for Thanos. He finds the Titan attempting to release Galactus from his prison on Annihilus' mother ship. Before Thanos can release Galactus using his unique energy signature, Drax breaks through Thanos' defensive shield and punches a hole through the Titan's chest. Drax then realizes that they could "trick" the security system into shutting off by using the Silver Surfer, which succeeds. Once Galactus is freed, he teleports Moondragon and Drax to a far-off planet to spare them from his wrath on the Annihilation Wave. Afterwards, Moondragon says Drax just "disappeared", with it heavily implied she was covering for him. Annihilation Conquest After the events of the Annihilation war, the Kree empire was invaded and cut off from the rest of the universe by the Phalanx, led by Ultron. Drax was hunted down and captured by former allies Gamora and Richard Rider (Nova), who were assimilated into the Phalanx by the transmode virus. Drax was likewise infected with the same virus and was dispatched to hunt down Nova, along with Gamora, after Rider regained control of his mind thanks to the Nova force inside him. The pair tracked Nova all the way back to the Phalanx's home world of Kvch where they are all cured of the virus by the Technarch mutant Warlock and his ward Tyro. Armed with the knowledge of how to beat the Phalanx and cure the virus, Nova, Gamora, Drax, Warlock, and Tyro breach the barrier surrounding the Kree empire and assist a recently resurrected Adam Warlock and the new Quasar (Phyla-Vell) in destroying Ultron. Drax now is a member of the newly formed Guardians of the Galaxy team, led by Star-Lord (Peter Quill) and serves alongside such characters as Phyla-Vell, Adam Warlock, Rocket Raccoon, and Gamora. He is one of the teams more grim and solitary figures, but is a force of destruction which has bailed them out of many predicaments in the teams first few missions. War of Kings Drax with Quasar are looking for Cammi when they learn that Heather is alive. Then, they went to Mentor for help so mentor to help them killed them and send them to Oblivion. There they meat Maelstrom who brought them to the Dragon of the Moon, where he betrayed them when he took control of Quantum Bands and feed Phyla-Vell to the Dragon when Wendell Vaughn arrives giving time to Drax to cut off Maelstrom's hands. After a victory against the Maelstrom and the Dragon they head back to titan with Moondragon. After celebrating with the team Drax was sent with Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Major Victory and Adam Warlock to Shi'ar Empire to find Emperor Vulcan and negotiate about the upcoming war with the Kree. They teleported at the space air out of the Shi'ar ships and saved by the Starjammers but Adam Warlock is missing. In Return guardians will help them to free Lilandra. After They return and counter attack the imperial guard out of Knowhere. Drax with the rest of the team was there went Peter Quill send a message through the timespace. Aftr that Drax, Rocket Raccon, Groot, Major Victory and Phyla-Vell have been teleported to Attilan engaged with the Inhumans until a space squid emerged from the fault attacked the city, Drax went to defend the city from it. Until Adam Warlock Came stop the fault and become the Magus. Then Drax with the rest of the team fight him in a death match where Magus, Drax, Martyr, Gamora, Cosmo and Mantis died. The team came back to Knowhere moan their lost. | Powers = Drax possesses a number of superhuman attributes that have varied over the years. Current Powers: *'Superhuman Strength:' Drax is superhumanly strong, though his strength is currently only a fraction of what it once was in his most powerful form. At his peak, Drax can currently lift around 50 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Drax superhuman musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. As with his strength, his stamina is currently considerably lower than it once was. He can exert himself physical for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Drax's body is harder and much more resistant to physical injury than a normal human body, though his physical resistance is much lower than before. He can still withstand powerful energy blasts, exposure to temperature extremes, and great impact forces without being injured. Drax can withstand the rigors of surviving in a vacuum practically indefinitely and requires practically no food, water, or oxygen in order to survive. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' In spite of his great physical resilience, it is possible for Drax to be injured. However, his physiology possesses the ability to heal injuries that would otherwise be fatal with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. The limits of his accelerated healing is unknown. For instance, it isn't known if he can regrow limbs or regenerate missing organs, or regenerate tissue that's been completely destroyed. *'Superhuman Senses:' Drax has proven to have a superhuman olfactory senses. During the Annihilation event he is able to determine that Nova is a human like Cammi by sheer smell alone. Drax has also used this ability to recognize when weapons are about to be discharged in his area. In the Guardians of the Galaxy #5, he is asked if this acute sense has picked up any of the cloaked Skrulls. *'Aura:' During the "Annihilation" event, Drax displayed the ability to generate a type of form fitting "aura" around his body. The precise nature of this aura, or whatever it actually is, is unknown. While surrounded by this aura, Drax was able to punch through Thanos' chest and rip out his heart. It is possible that the aura can at least temporarily increase his physical strength to levels at least approaching his former level of strength. Since he only generated this aura while in close proximity to Thanos, it is also possible that he can only generate this aura when Thanos is near since Drax was originally created to destroy Thanos to begin with. *'Cosmic Awareness:' He possesses a low-level form of cosmic awareness that allows him to track Thanos. Former Powers: Drax possessed many of the same abilities in earlier incarnations, though they were considerably higher than those of the incarnation his spirit currently inhabits. *'Superhuman Strength:' Upon his initial creation, Drax possessed superhuman strength sufficient to lift approximately 40 tons. Following his first death, and subsequent rebirth, his strength was increased to the point of being able to lift at least 100 tons. However, upon gaining possession if the Infinity Gem of Power, Drax gained almost limitless physical strength. Even after relinquishing the gem, his body had spent so much time absorbing the energy of the gem that his natural level of strength was increased to the point that he could still lift well over 100 tons without it. *'Superhuman Speed:' In spite of his great muscular bulk, Drax could run and move at speeds that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Flight:' Drax was once capable of propelling himself through the air at tremendous speeds. He spent most of his time within space, however, and could achieve a maximum speed that was only slightly less than the Speed of Light. While within the atmosphere of a planet, Drax flew at vastly slower speeds so as not to cause planetary and atmospheric damage. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Since the Power Gem increased Drax's strength, the overall efficiency of his musculature was increased as well. As a result, his body produced vastly less fatigue toxins than that of a human. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue began to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Drax's body was highly resistant to all forms of physical injury. He could withstand all the same physical rigors as his current form, though to a far greater degree. He could also survive indefinitely within outer space unprotected. He also required virtually no food, water, or oxygen while in possession of the Power Gem. However, while he still doesn't need nearly as much sustenance as a normal human, he needs more than previously required due to the loss of the Power Gem. *'Cosmic Energy:' Drax could project powerful blasts of concussive cosmic energy from his hands, though the precise limit of the energy blasts aren't known, though they could shatter large meteors. | Abilities = Drax is a more than proficient combatant, this was especially true in his original and more powerful incarnation. In Guardians of the Galaxy #5, Drax is said to have mastered the alien martial art form called "Dwi Theet". He uses this to defeat Impact, a master in six different martial arts, with ease. In his normal life Arthur Douglas was skilled in playing the saxophone. | Strength = Can lift/press about 50 tons. | Weaknesses = In his current form, Drax's superhuman physical attributes are much lower than in his earlier incarnations, particularly his strength. He also no longer possesses all of his former abilities, such as being able to fly and project cosmic blasts. While his previous incarnation was more powerful, he was also far less intelligent and could be more easily manipulated. | Equipment = * Knives: Drax currently carries a pair of knives made from unknown materials. * Power Gem: As a member of the Infinity Watch, Drax wielded the Power Gem. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Drax }} Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Regeneration Category:Invulnerability Category:Martial Arts Category:Infinity Watch members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:United Front members Category:Killed by Paibok Category:Flight Category:Energy Projection Category:Musicians Category:Killed by Thanos Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair